


In Heat

by MALLR4TS



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Reader Isn't Human, References to Knotting, Sex Pollen, Slight A/B/O dynamics, Vaginal Sex, in heat, multiple loads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Your species goes into heat once or twice every solar cycle, and unfortunately, you're in heat whilst co-piloting Mandos ship. With no supplements, the only way you can get rid of this ache between your legs is with Mandos help.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 318





	In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not a fan of a/b/o directly, but I enjoy the elements of it, so thought I'd try including it in a fic. I also haven't written any star wars stuff in aaaages, and I'm back on that Mandalorian hype with the new season out, so here we go!!
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter is @MALLR4TS

A co-pilot wasn't something that Mando had ever considered, but since he was carrying such precious cargo, and struggled to shoot and fly at the same time, he decided it was for the best. He'd hired you and told you straight what exactly he needed you for and what his mission was, and after meeting the child, you understood why he felt like it was his duty to return this infant to its breed. 

You'd been traveling together for a few weeks now, often sharing the load of flying and helping out with the action whenever you needed to. Mando had told you that in dangerous situations, you were to guard the child whilst he dealt with the fighting, and so far, all had been well.

The two of you got along much better than expected, only because your wit and sarcasm matched his, and you were fine with the few words he spoke. There was no need for pointless chit-chat and gossiping, especially when both of you could be resting instead, so your dynamic worked well. 

You're uncertain of what species Mando is, but he's human-like so human is your best guess. You'll never know as he's forbidden to remove his armor, and you're fine with that. It's not something you need to know, but you can't help but be curious. Humans are far too common out in space, they seem to be a very reproductive breed, unlike your own, a dying breed but you've still met a few like you in your time. 

Mando had made a comment about how he hasn't seen many of your kind before when he first met you. Funny that, your breed not being common despite things getting very... heated once or twice every solar cycle. With modern technology, those heated ruts can often be tamed and ignored, almost not feeling that urge at all, let alone the smell. But unfortunately, you'd been carrying the bare minimum on this mission and for some reason, you didn't pack the medicine needed to help calm that phase. 

So, here you are, crossing one leg harshly over the other as you try to calm your crotch down. It's almost burning, you can feel yourself soaking through another pair of pants but you've already excused yourself more than one to go and use the 'bathroom.' Unfortunately, you're so used to your own smell that your body ignores it, so you're not sure how bad the stench it, but from the way Mando keeps looking over his shoulder at you whilst he drives, you'd assume it's pretty bad. 

When you're in heat with a partner, it's fine, often becoming a very intimate and sensual time for the pair. But you haven't got a partner. You're stuck floating through space with some knight in shining armor and a small green being who's almost twice your age. Just your luck. 

Mando pulls down on a lever and flicks a couple of buttons, putting the ship into auto-pilot. He swivels his chair around and looks at the child, who's been quietly sat in his floating cot this whole time. 

"Come on, you. Naptime," he says as he stands. He picks the child up and slides down the ladders, exiting the cockpit and putting the child into the small hammock he'd made for him in his pod. 

You overhear the pods door shut, followed by the sound of Mandos shoes clinking against the metal stairs as he climbs back up. He closes the door as he re-enters the cockpit, sitting back down on his chair and swirling it to face you. 

He's silent for a few seconds before he finally says "we need to talk." 

"Oh? Have I done something wrong?" you ask, your mind quickly going over the past few weeks to look out for any mistakes you might have made.

"No... I know you can't help it, but..." Mando begins as he waves his hand slightly, shooing away any bad tension that might have been in the air from his blunt sentence starter. "The smell you're letting off, it's... distracting," Mando tells you. 

"Oh, sorry! I can't exactly help it. I normally have supplements but... I forgot to bring them," you admit. "I didn't think this would happen whilst I'm out here." 

"Bad timing, huh?" Mando asks.

"Yeah," you say with a nod. 

He ponders for a moment and you can tell he's thinking about how to help. "We're not going to come across any planets for a few days. Is there... any way I could help?" 

"Not unless you have a hidden stash of supplements, no." 

"...I didn't mean through the use of supplements. We know that solution is off the table. You're, erm, in heat, aren't you?" Mando questions.

"I am... are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" 

Mando pauses again before eventually replying "yes." 

You can feel an uncertain expression creep across your face as you ponder over the thought of Mando helping. "You're human, aren't you?" you ask him. 

"I am," he confirms. 

"Please don't take offense to this, but I don't think a human would be able to keep up. Those, erm... 'sessions' can last for hours, and you'd definitely be... drained," you explain. 

"We can try," Mando says with a shrug. 

You're about to respond but Mandos stood up from his seat. He walks over to you and settles down in front of you, resting his hands on your knees as he looks at you. The feeling of Mandos hands resting on your knees is setting you off much more than it should, and you're pretty certain he heard that whimper escape your lips. 

"What do you say?" Mando asks you. 

"We can try," you say with a small nod. 

"Good," Mando replies as he slips off his gloves, chucking them onto his chair and turning his attention back to you. 

Mandos hands rest on your knees again, only this time he begins to slide them up your thighs, eventually settling on your waistband. He grips onto it and lightly tugs, waiting patiently for you to lift your hips up. You do, and watch as Mando slowly pulls your pants off, pulling off your boots in the process, leaving you with just your shirt on. 

His hands are on your thighs again, trailing up the inside of them. The feeling of skin against skin is setting you off again, your pussy already dripping wet, accidentally beginning to soak the chair. He gently parts your thighs, exposing yourself to him. Mandos thumb rests against your clit as he begins to gently rub it, his head flicking between watching your expression and admiring your folds. 

"You're soaked," he informs you. All you can do is nod, your head beginning to spin from the small amount of contact. "Guess I won't need to prep you," he comments.

"Nu-uh," you say as you shake your head. 

Mandos hands move away and you can't help but whimper. He softly shushes you as he reaches down and begins to unbutton his pants, pulling out his already hard member. He pumps himself a few times, slicking himself up with the precum that drips from his length. You never thought you'd see Mando in this state, jerking his shaft, getting ready to take you, but it's a welcoming sight that you'd love to see again. 

"Up," Mando says as he stands, offering you his hand and pulling you to his feet. "Wrap your legs around me, alright?" Mando says as he places his hands on your hips, his body slightly bent. You know what he's trying to do so you lightly jump, Mando picking you up and holding you tightly. He walks you over to the wall, pressing your back against the cold metal. Your legs wrap tightly around his waist, and Mando moves one hand off you so he can line himself up. 

The both of you sigh as Mando pushes into you, sheathing himself all the way in, the tip of his cock brushing against your core, making you whine and moan. Mando pauses for a brief moment, probably getting used to the feeling before he begins to fuck you up against the wall. His thrusts are rough and deep, his balls slapping against your ass. Despite the drone of his helmet, the moans he's letting out are so beautiful that your pussy can't help but clench every time he makes them.

"You feel so good," Mando compliments, his voice husky and full of lust. 

"So do you," you respond as you wrap your arms around his neck, clinging onto him for dear life. 

Mando rests his head on your shoulder, your cheek turning cold as his helmet presses against you. It's a welcoming touch, your body radiating more heat than the sun, so the coldness of his helmet feels far too good. 

You feel your body slipping slightly, but Mando raises you up and presses you even more firmly against the wall, his body pressed right against yours. His hands move down to your ass, gripping onto each cheek as he fucks you. For a man that doesn't talk much, he's quite the moaner, almost moaning louder than you; but Mando manages to brush against that spot inside of you, a scream escaping your lips as you bury your head into the curve of his neck. 

"There it is," he says as he begins bucking against it again. His cock ruts against your g-spot perfectly, making your walls tighten around him as you feel your first orgasm nearing. 

"So tight," Mando moans, loving the way you're clenching around me. "I'm gonna..." he trails off. 

Another few thrusts and Mandos spilling his load inside of you, grunting and moaning against your shoulder, his grip on your ass tightening. You also cum, your walls clenching around Mandos length, making him whimper and stop his thrusts. He's pushed deep inside of you, his orgasm being milked as you ride yours. You're almost painfully tight around him, practically locking him into place. 

Eventually, you un-tense, and Mando is able to slip himself out, still panting as he gently lowers you to your feet. "You're not done, are you?" he asks. 

"No," you say as you shake your head, holding onto Mandos arms to keep yourself upright as your knees feel like they're about to collapse at any second. 

"Get against the chair," Mando orders you as he points to his pilot chair. As you walk over and get down to your knees, Mando speaks again. "I didn't realise you get that tight." 

"Yeah," you say with a shrug. "Some people call it knotting as we're similar to animals," you explain. 

"You didn't do it then, did you?" he asks as he gets on his knees behind you. 

"No," you reply. 

"Why?" 

"I managed to stop it. I don't want to hurt you. You humans are a bit too soft, wouldn't wanna crush you," you explain with a soft laugh. 

"I can take it," Mando shrugs. "Plus your species can't interbreed, can't they?" 

"They can't," you say as you peer over your shoulder, watching Mando lazily stroke himself as he talks to you. 

"Then it's fine. If you can't help it, then do it," Mando encourages you. He doesn't seem to be admitting it, but he definitely wants to feel how tight you can get around him, so the least you can do is show him as your way of thanking him for helping you out. 

"Alright," you agree. 

"Good," Mando says with a small nod. 

Mando lines himself up again and slips back into you. He rests his hands on your hips, holding you steady as he begins to buck his cock into you. Your hands rest on the seat of his chair, your head resting against them as you begin to moan. You can feel Mandos balls slapping against your clit, the sound of skin against skin echoing around the cockpit. 

It was definitely a good mistake to forget your supplements, simply because this mysterious masked stranger, who is technically your boss, is now balls deep inside of you, helping calm your heat and doing a surprisingly good job for a human. 

Mando continues to let out the prettiest of moans as he rolls his hips oh-so-perfectly into you. He feels rather sensual and intimate, not feral like he was 5 minutes ago, but things are about to change when Mando shuffles back slightly and pulls you with him, moving your arms and head from the chair you were resting on. 

"Give me your arms," Mando orders you. 

You move your arms behind your back, forearms pressed together, keeping your upper body raised without support. Mando tightly grips onto your forearms and pushes your chest down, your cheek pressing against the metal floor. He begins to slam into you, keeping a firm grip on your arms behind your back, his body towering over you as he begins to fuck you with an animalistic vibe. 

"Shit!" you whimper, enjoying the way Mandos balls slap against your clit. He already feels like he's close, his balls warm and heavy, ready to push another load into you. His previous load is mostly seeping out of you, his thick length pushing the creamy liquid from your cunt as he pounds you for all you're worth. 

"Good girl," Mando praises you. That comment makes your head spin and your pussy clench, and Mando picks up on it. "You like that, don't you? My praise?" he asks. 

"Mhmm," you say with a small nod, your eyes scrunching shut as you feel Mandos cock hit your core. 

"Interesting," Mando replies as he makes a mental note of it. 

Mando leans his body over yours even more, his spare hand reaching forward to grip his pilots chair. You're sandwiched underneath him, enjoying the feeling of no-escape as Mando pounds the heat out of you. Your hips feel like they're going to collapse at any moment, Mandos thrusts are a lot harsher than you were expecting, and eventually, you find yourself almost fully lying on the floor. Mando moves his hand off the chair and places it beside your head, keeping his body towered over you. 

"Come on. You're close, I can feel it," he tells you, commenting on the way your walls begin to clench around him. "Here, let me help," Mando says. 

He straightens his back as he moves his hand from the floor, reaching underneath you to begin rubbing your clit, his other hand still wrapped around your arms.

"Mando," you moan as you feel your orgasm approaching. His cock throbs as you say his name, but he continues to hold himself back, waiting for your release.

"Come on," Mando repeats.

Mando continues to slam his hips against yours, hitting your g-spot perfectly. The pleasure is all too much, and you cum again, this time tightening fully around Mando as you lock him into place. 

"Shit!" He yelps as you tighten around him, his cock buried deep inside of you. He spills his load into you, moving his hand off your clit so he can hold his body up, his muscles going weak.

You're a whimpering and panting mess beneath him, and Mando eventually hunches over, resting his head between your shoulder blades as you milk him for all he's worth. He's breathing heavily, moaning, and sometimes grunting from how tight you are around him. At least your heat has calmed down, but you weren't expecting things to end up like this - your boss locked inside of you, probably sweating from how long he's been at it.

Eventually, Mando lifts his head up. He straightens his back as he looks down, giving his cock a small tug but you're still too tight for him to remove his cock without it hurting the both of you. 

"Here," Mando says as he wraps an arm around your waist and rolls onto his side, pulling you with him. The two of you are still panting as Mando spoons you, his arm underneath your head, and the other one around your waist. 

"Rest," he tells you. 

"You should rest too," you reply. 

"I will," he agrees.

You want to thank him for helping you out, but you're unsure how to say it without it sounding... weird. You decide to leave it, closing your eyes instead, deciding that you'll repay him however he sees fit when the opportunity arises. 

Mando shuts his eyes as well, falling asleep with you on the floor of the cockpit. It's not the most comfortable place to sleep, but it's the only option available when Mando is still locked inside of you. He'll be able to slip out of you by the time you both wake up, but let's hope that nobody tries to disturb your slumber, else things are going to get awkward pretty quickly.


End file.
